Chapter Pricing
Book One: Legend Island Introduction Chapter 1- Well, You are the first wits in the game and a newcomer to Legendworld! Chapter 1A- Spinach Monsters would thrash the Scope Castle into Legend Island. Chapter 1B- One-Eyed Sid has taken over Leu Chatery, what is happening? Chapter 1C- ''Vos Celestia ''is corrupted by Lieutenant Rime and his Spinach Monster Crew. Chapter 2A- Your going to Zurgo Skyway to clean up the Undead? Chapter 2B- The Brigadiers have destroyed Pompey landing, it is up to you to gain it back? Chapter 2C- Go through the City of '''Outcast Island '''and fight the Undead. Chapter 3- Wibolia is filled with Pink Bears and Save the Fortified Island of Wibolia. Book Two: Squaton Chapter 4- Can the Squaquistadors pay much bidding to Legend Island? Chapter 5- The Livera Palace is guarded by the Squaquistadors on a deserted Island. Chapter 6- Can you Defeat the Squaquistador King and save Squaton Book Three: Deepmoor Chapter 7- Can the Rat Pirates go for Deepmoor? Chapter 8- Stop the Banshees from taking over Ginlaba! Chapter 9- Can you Outwit the Bunnies? Chapter 10- Kronthrill's Plans are Accomplished, so Deepmoor can be free. Book Four: Wokka Chapter 11- Can you fight the Shen Goose Empire from taking over Khan Skyway? Chapter 12- The first Imperial Armada Troops are on the loose. Chapter 13- Prove yourself worthy and defeat the 5 Guardians to Trust your worthy. Book Five: Carabia Chapter 14- The Imperial Armada's home of operations,Infiltrate their lair and crush the base of operations. Book Six: Second Journey To Legend Island Chapter 15- Can you get across the Higher-Level Skyway in Legend Island? Chapter 16- The Imperial Armada Troops have now invaded Port McMallott Skyway! Book Seven: Baustralia Chapter 17- Infiltrate the Kangaroos who defeated Koutback. Chapter 18- The Koala Turf proves yourself worthy and defeat the Koalas. Chapter 19- Obliga Skyway has the right to go back to Legend Island. Chapter 20- Crush and take out the Bandifrills to glory! Chapter 21- Stop the doom of the Elevation Tower! Chapter 22- Survive, The Chestnut Skyway! Chapter 23- the oncoming to the seventh and last Baustralia Skyway. Book Eight: Third Journey to Legend Island Chapter 24- Blackbeard the Infamous Pirate in the Galaxy has Infiltrated the Tunnel of Love. Chapter 25- The Sharktooth Empire has vanquished the Dark Valley! Chapter 26- Rescue The Contraband from the Old Prison Cellar. Chapter 27- The Mighty Maelstrom in the Legend Island Skyway has been taken over by the Imperial Armada the largest Vortex in legend Island and also has 6 ships in the Vortex. Book Nine: Gantartica Chapter 28- Save Gantartica from it's Ice-Cold Terror! Book Ten: Abliqua Chapter 29- Help the Cats construct a new base! Chapter 30- Help the Ironworks not have so much steam. Chapter 31- Captain Leigh- The Abliquan Ruler has the next piece of the El Bombero Map. Book Eleven: Pagaris Chapter 32- The Monkeys have no bananas now help them save them! Book Twelve: Nulia Chapter 33- The Ogres are in a war against the Rats of Deepmoor. Chapter 34- Chapter 35- Chapter 36- Chapter 37- Chapter 38-